Making History
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my Year-Long Challenge. Theme 3. Making History: "I guess making history is in our blood."


**Year-Long Challenge!**

**Onto the third day of the challenge!**

**Rules are on my profile, along with the fandoms that I will write about.**

**This one is a Golden Sun fic. More specifically, from the Golden Sun: Dark Dawn one.**

**Disclaimer: I could only hope to own this amazing game series.**

**Theme 3: Making History**

It was a beautiful day on Briggs' ship. The sun was shining, reflecting off of the sea, making the sea look more blue than it already was.

Matthew would have enjoyed the view, had he not been so worried about the world potentially ending.

He was standing on the deck of Briggs' ship, looking out at the vast sea. His mind didn't register nature's beauty because it was thinking about anything and everything. He dimly remembered that they were heading to Tonfon, after Himi had joined the group and her grandmother advised them to go there. He just so happened to have wandered on deck, and that he remembered why they were heading to Tonfon. Suddenly, the entire situation hit him full force. People were dying because of the Grave Eclipse, and he had helped the Grave Eclipse come into being. He had several emotions running through him, but the most prominent emotion was guilt. He felt guilty that he caused this entire threat to happen, he felt guilty that he helped cause several innocent people die, and he felt guilty because he thought that he failed Weyard. He failed everyone, including his own parents. Suddenly, he remembered that he confided some of these feelings to one person. He failed her too...

"What are you doing up here?" a voice said, breaking Matthew out of his thoughts.

Matthew turned his head to face one of his best friends since forever and the person he always confided his feelings to, including his thoughts on the Eclipse: Karis.

He gave her a small wave, letting her know that he heard her. When Karis was beside him, she said, "You didn't answer my question."

Matthew didn't reply, so Karis pointed out something else. "It looks like your in deep thought, Matthew."

Matthew didn't reply again, so Karis said, "Matthew?"

She then noticed his spaced out look and said, "Venus to Matthew. Are you there, Matthew?"

He was still in a daze, so she waved her hand in front of his face. He finally turned to her, showing her that she had his full attention. Karis asked with concern evident in her voice, "Why did you space out on me, Matthew? Are you sick?"

"I was thinking. I'm fine," he answered vaguely. Karis sighed. It was typical for Matthew to try to use as least words as possible, which is frustrating to those who want to help him (namely Karis).

They stood in silence, looking at the sea surrounding them. Finally, Karis said, "Are you still thinking that the Grave Eclipse is your fault?"

When Matthew didn't respond, Karis took that as a yes. She sighed again and grabbed his shoulders, forcing his blueish-purplish eyes to look into her sharp purple eyes. "Look. I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen to it. It's. Not. Your. Fault. You couldn't have known what would happen."

Matthew still looked at somewhere other than her with a guilty gleam in his eye. Karis let Matthew go, knowing that Matthew won't listen to her. They stood in silence once again until Karis broke it again.

"You know, our parents left home to save the world. It's like our situation, only we didn't know that we were to save the world. Being heroes must run in our blood." She said the last part jokingly.

Matthew smiled. He knew that she was trying to distract him from the Grave Eclipse, and she knew that it was doomed from the start. He still liked the effort though. He decided right then and there to try to forget the threat to the world, just for a minute. "I guess making history is in our blood also," he said in a manner similar to Karis.

Karis smiled at this, relieved that he's trying. She said, "I guess so."

**This one is so far off the theme that I'm tempted to just rewrite the entire thing. I can't though, because this day came upon me too quickly for me to rewrite it. (Plus, I'm too lazy to XD)**

**Remember, rules on my profile and in the first theme, and my fandoms are on my profile.**

**Anyways, review, favorite, whatever! Just let me know your there!**


End file.
